


7 Reasons Why

by Falco276



Category: Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falco276/pseuds/Falco276
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ryuga gives 7 reasons why he hates being sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 Reasons Why

**Author's Note:**

> 7 Reasons Why  
> In which Ryuga gives seven reasons why he hates being sick.  
> Skylark: I actually got this idea today and it only took me an hour to finish  
> it. Anyway last night I fell asleep early. What's weird with that? It was Friday  
> and you know what teens do on Friday, right? Stay up all night! But no…I  
> just had to fall asleep and miss the season Finale of Grimm. *sighs* Now I'll  
> never know if Juliette becomes a vessen and if Nick will see his supposedly  
> dead mother. So the next day in the morning I was really feeling sick and my  
> Mom told me I had a fever. By the end of the day I have tons of reason why I  
> hate being sick. Then, badabingbadaboom this fic was born!  
> Disclaimer: I don't own MFB.

There are many reasons why Ryuga doesn't like being sick.

Reason #1: No Blading  
Duh. Blading is his life. Imagine having to go a whole day without the pride of  
victory and the cry of agony as his opponents fall into their knees with every vein in  
their body being coursed with fear as they lay there hopeless for the impossible feat  
that is to beat the Dragon Emperor.  
THAT IS TORTURE MAN!

Reason#2: No technology allowed  
Despite being a feared Blader Ryuga was still a teen and teens need their daily  
dose of TV, Laptop, X-Box, Wii, Ipod, MP3, cellphone, Facebook, Twitter, MySpace,  
Tumblr you name it. It is a known fact that using technology whilst sick makes you  
worse because of scientific and nose- bleeding principles that would make your  
brain explode just by reading a sentence of it. And that's why Ryuga didn't see if the  
New Directions ever beat their rivals Vocal Adrenaline and win the Choir Nationals  
in Chicago.  
What? Like I said Ryuga was still a teenager.

Reason#3: Medicine  
Medicine was supposed to help him feel better but why did they have to taste like  
3 day old sushi? And worse of all…..  
Did they really have to get Tsubasa and Kyoya to hold him down while Madoka  
shoved a spoonful of the foul liquid on his mouth?

Reason#4: Schoolwork  
It was supposed to be a good thing that he was away from school when sick.  
Anything to get away from the horror that is textbooks. Curse you dyslexia!  
But his joy was short lived when Ryo walked in and announced he was going to  
enroll him in 'Ryo's Educational Institute of Home-Schooling.'  
He'd take textbooks any day.  
"Ryuga, please state an example of a hypothesis."  
"If I wasn't so sick right now then I will personally throw that portable chalkboard  
at your head.  
Hypothesis almost approved.

Reason#5: Hospitals Suck.  
Let's enumerate shall we: Food that has hair over it because of cooks that don't  
wear hairnets, tacky room décor, they bring your food an hour late, the nurse caller  
doesn't work, the machinery that controls the bed is malfunctioning, the patient next  
door won't stop screaming and the nurses were really, really dumb.  
"How are you feeling, Ryuga?"  
DUH! I'M SICK! I'M IN A FRICKIN' HOSPITAL FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!

Reason#6: No Privacy  
Random people keep popping up in his room. A woman crying hysterically cos' she  
think he's her dead relative, someone from the psychiatric ward that came in and  
started telling him about a leprechaun painting his toenails while having a  
Doonkelberry pie fight with a talking zebra doing the worm, some kid who stole his  
cupcake away which was somewhat good because he was pretty sure cupcakes don't  
move. Not to mention it was green.  
In short: The world is filled with whack jobs.

Reason#7: Coldness  
Why is it when people are sick they are hot to the touch but they feel cold? That's  
weird, right? Plus, the blanket was too thin and you know those PJ's they have their  
patients wear. Let's just say it exposed a certain external body part on his back.  
So…..yeah it was cold.  
That's the seven reasons why Ryuga hates being sick but now that he mentioned  
the reasons why he hates it I guess it's about time to confess the one reason he likes  
being sick. His, yes he dare says it, friends. Through the course of the day these certain  
individuals visited him. Some of them actually got him get-well-soon presents. There  
were annoying ones like Yuu and Ginga that would talk to him non-stop. Since he  
doesn't have the energy to talk back he merely listened and resisted the urge to hit  
something. Did you know hamburgers and ice cream actually make a good combo?  
Some people who actually have common sense such as Kenta and Tsubasa only  
stayed silent and pried of their hyperactive friends when necessary. But he was  
really grateful for awesome cooks like Madoka who actually brought him something  
edible. It's really out of character of him to actually like them crowding around him but  
he has to admit…It was nice to know that someone actually cares about him.  
It was like having a family again. Sure he has Ryuto but now he has an even  
bigger family than before. He was glad to be part of it.  
7 bad reasons to 1 good reason.  
Maybe it wasn't too bad to be sick.

*Originally it was supposed to be 8 reasons but 7 sounded better in the title. So here's the eight reason.*

Reason#8: Dependence  
Ryuga was, well, Independent. He doesn't like to be ordered around and he does  
things the way he wants them. But when he's sick let's just say he has no choice but  
to depend on others. If he has to move his head he has to call a nurse, if it's time to  
eat he has to be spoon fed, if he has to go to the bathroom well….He'd rather not  
talk about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Done and do-ACHOO!  
> This cold is getting worse. Nothing like listening to my One Direction  
> playlist to battle the fever away.  
> REVIEW!  
> ~Falco276


End file.
